Just Try Me
by CrimsonRae
Summary: Set after my story Secrets Undercover. Bruce takes something other than Audrey's sunglasses and she's not happy about it. One-Shot.


A/N: Just something fun that helped me avoid doing homework. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own what is mine.

* * *

Her hands were shaking. Audrey had never felt so pissed off, honestly she was a step away from seeing red. The cab driver must have notice her foul mood and kept the conversation to a minimum. Actually, he seemed to shrink in his seat every time their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

The cab pulled up to her destination and she threw a fifty at the driver before hurling herself out of the yellow car. The driver didn't comment on her rush instead he just hit the gas and took off. Audrey barely even noticed the squeal of the cabs tires as she made her way up the steps to the manors front doors. Bruce Wayne was a dead man.

She threw open the door and marched through the foyer pausing the minute she caught sight of Alfred. The older man didn't even bother to look surprise at her entrance which left her with the very true assumption that the butler knew just exactly what his charge had done to piss her off.

"Where is he?" Contrary to the fire raging in her eyes and expression Audrey's voice remained very calm.

Alfred watched the younger woman warily, "He's in the library. Do me a favor and keep the damage minimal."

Whether he was talking about the library or Bruce, she couldn't be sure. Audrey would have been amused by the other man's request if she hadn't felt like a frustrated scream was going to erupt from throat at any moment.

Instead she muttered her reply as she stalked off, "I make no promises."

Alfred merely shook his and decided it was a good time to make himself scarce.

Audrey on the other hand had just made it down the hall and was pushing through the double door entrance to the ridiculously large home library. She spotted Bruce within seconds of moving inside. He sat against the far wall with several books and papers cluttered around him. He barely looked up to take notice of her presence, though Audrey had no doubt that he knew she was there.

"Where is it?"

Bruce did look up from his papers then and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Where is what?"

The glare she was sending him could have frozen hell over. Audrey worked to keep from clenching her hands, "You know perfectly well what."

"I don't actually." Bruce set aside his work and stood. He purposefully kept his expression blank, knowing that it would only irritate her.

"Where is my bike?" Audrey hissed. Her feet were frozen to the ground but she refused to move closer to him just yet.

"You mean the two wheeled vehicle that nearly got you killed when someone tried to drive you off the road last night. That bike?" Bruce asked in an innocent pretense. The only thing that gave away that he was agitated was the darkening of his eyes.

Audrey sent him a nasty smile and ran her tongue over the edge of her teeth before responding lowly, "As I recall the only reason someone tried to run me off the road was because some irritating vigilante had to involve himself in something that didn't concern him in the first place. Otherwise I would have been fine."

Bruce's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, "Funny because I remember a certain stubborn little girl getting in over head and had four guns pointed directly at her. That doesn't exactly scream fine to me."

"No, what screams fine to you is a person in a plastic bubble." Audrey shot back, "You had no right to interfere last night."

By this point the two were only standing mere inches from one another. Audrey was fully prepared to let what had happen the night before go when she had climbed out of bed that morning. Sure, she was still a bit annoyed with her boyfriend and things could have gone better but she vaguely understood the reason behind his actions. She understood that reason all the way down to the parking garage where she found her bike was missing and that someone had called to have it removed from the premises…someone with money.

There was no mistaking the outrage on Bruce's face, "I have no right? I have no right to care if my girlfriend is about to get shot or killed in some way?"

"Not when said girlfriend knew what she was getting into and can take care of herself." Audrey ground out feeling suddenly tired, "It was stupid for you to swoop in like that. If you keep doing it then people are going to think that there is a connection between me and…Batman."

Bruce scowled at her knowing she had just made a small point, "What would you have me do? Stand off to the side."

"I would prefer it, yes." Audrey snapped.

"Not going to happen, Audrey." Bruce replied stiffly, "How could you think I'd be able to do that?"

"Because I'm force to do it every time you go out to defend your city."Audrey murmured in frustration, "I deal, the least you can do is allow me the same courtesy when I have a job to do."

Bruce remained silent at her words. He knew what he wanted to say but he also knew it would be the wrong thing to say.

Audrey shook her head in disgust, "I'm done arguing about this, just tell me what you did with my bike so I can go get it."

"I'm not giving your bike back." Bruce stated firmly as he finally admitted that he had something to do with its disappearance.

He wouldn't admit, however, the terror that had flashed through him the other night when she was nearly slammed off the connecting bridge between the Narrows and the city. It only intensified when she pulled some harebrained stunt and went skidding on her side across the road.

Audrey growled in annoyance, "Bruce, my bike isn't a pair of sunglasses. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you have the right to throw it away."

"I'm getting you a car." Bruce replied as if that solved everything.

Audrey held back a scream, "I don't want a damn car. I want my bike. If I wanted a car I would have bought one a long time ago."

"I"ll make it a sports car." He continued completely ignoring her.

Audrey turned her attention away from him and grabbed a book off one of the nearby selves and threw it at him. He barely had enough time to duck, "Bruce Wayne, if you don't tell me where my bike is this second, you'll be walking funny for a month!"

"You'd be hurting yourself as well as me by doing that." Bruce replied amused. It didn't matter what she did, he wasn't giving her back the bike.

"I seriously doubt it." Audrey murmured moving forward.

Bruce just barely managed to catch before she could do any damage to his person. He knew she wouldn't really hurt him, but he wasn't going to take the chance with her so annoyed. After a bit of a struggle he trapped her hands behind her back and pushed her against the desk that had been a few feet towards them.

"You're such an ass." Audrey sneered, "And a hypocrite. You have two motorcycles but the moment you see me _almost _crash you're suddenly against them."

Bruce leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm not against them. I'm just against you having one."

She could have smacked him. She really could have. The glare she sent Bruce did nothing to faze him.

Instead he hoisted her up to sit on the desk and moved to stand in between her legs, "Just accept that I'm not going to give you the bike and take the car."

"And what if I don't?" Audrey challenged. The anger that the two had felt earlier had dissipated at some point and had become a battle of wills.

Bruce sent her a grim smile, "I've been itching to bend you over my knee since you pulled your little reckless stunt last night. I think by the time I'm done, you'll have come around to my way of thinking about the car."

Audrey paused and narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me?" Bruce countered as they locked into a staring contest.

"Controlling bastard." Audrey muttered.

"Stubborn cow." Bruce shot back.

Audrey rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not taking the car."

"You're not getting the bike." Bruce responded as he tilted his head at her.

"Fine. If you won't give me back my bike, I'll get another one." Audrey murmured under her breath as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Bruce heard her all the same, "Don't be surprised when that one mysteriously disappears too."

"Bruce, I don't know how I can make this any clearer to you. I. Don't. Want. A. Car."

He just shrugged, "Deal with it."

Audrey raised an eyebrow and tugged him closer to her, "Did you just tell me deal with it?"

"Yep." Bruce smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Audrey leaned in until her lips were mere breath away from his and then she smiled and whispered, "I got one for you. You're going without sex until I get my bike back or another one in its place."

Bruce blanched, "What?'

Audrey just moved back to rest on her elbows sending him a smug smile.

Bruce frowned, "I seriously doubt you could make good on that threat."

Audrey smirked and shot his words back at him, "Want to try me?"

Bruce scowled, "You're on."

* * *

Five weeks later

Audrey sat down at the coffee shop around the corner from her apartment. She had hoped that Bruce would give in already; using a taxi to get around was seriously getting on her nerves. She had actually bought another motorcycle but Bruce had kept good on his promise and that one had mysteriously disappeared too.

And poor Alfred, he had become the referee between herself and Bruce whenever they ended up into a bicker fest. Audrey smirked though. In the six months that they had been together, Bruce had gotten used to having sex. Being deprived had not made him the happiest person in the world.

Speaking of which, she saw the grump heading towards her now. He sat down across from her and dropped a set of keys down on the table.

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him, "Conceding defeat?"

"No. These are keys to your new car." Bruce said with a mocking smile.

Audrey frowned, "I'm not taking it."

"You are if you want your bikes back." Bruce taunted as he leaned back in his chair.

She narrowed her eyes, "Explain."

"I'll give you your bikes back as long as you promise to not take them into any situations that could become potentially dangerous for you. While bikes are quicker and easier to maneuver, cars are still somewhat safer." Bruce looked at her in mild annoyance, "Besides now you can do your grocery shopping in one day as opposed to a week."

Audrey took a sip from her tea as she considered his proposal, "I'll think about it."

"Well you have until the end of tonight. Then you just get the car." Bruce nearly smiled at her indignant look.

Audrey stood up and threw her cup away. She turned and looked over at her boyfriend in a considering manner before she signaled him to come with her, "Come on."

Bruce frowned, "Where we going?"

"Well my apartment is around the corner and I'm pretty sure you've forgotten what the inside of my bedroom looks like." Audrey quipped as she stepped out the door.

Bruce snatched the keys off the table and quickly caught up to her, a slight grin decorating his face. He stuffed the keys into her back pocket before he paused to look into her eyes, "You're taking the car willingly?"

"As long as I get my bikes back then yes." Audrey replied.

Bruce smiled faintly and tapped her nose, "Thank you."

"Uh huh. Just don't steal my things anymore."

Bruce hesitated, "No promises."

The two made it to her apartment fairly quickly after that.


End file.
